Crash Bandicoot Presents: Dusk
by CB911
Summary: When Dr. Cortex makes a fog machine and goes haywire everybody in Wumpa City gets turned into monsters


DUSK

One Day in cortex's lab he was brainstorming another to destroy the bandicoots. "I got it!" cortex said.

"I'll build a fog machine and kill them for good.

"But Dr. Cortex, Messing with the fog is…"

" Shut up, I know what I am doing".

"It's your funeral." Said N. Gin.

"How about you get the hell out of my site and get N. trophy for me"

"Yes sir" Said N. Gin.

Back on Wumpa Island the bandicoots were ready to foil cortexes plans.

"Are we ready Team?" said Aku Aku.

"Yes we are" Said Coco.

While they were on their way they saw another bandicoot sitting by the tree.

"Who is that" Said Crunch.

"I think it is another bandicoot"

Said Aku Aku. So crash, coco, crunch, and aku went over to him and said,

"Who are you?"

Then the unknown bandicoot took out a gun and shot aku.

"Watch it we are not here to harm you" Said Aku.

"Oh I thought you were one of cortexes new creations" Said the unknown bandicoot.

"By he way my name is Scott Brail"

"This is crash, coco and crunch. I am aku"

"Where are you heading?" Said Scott.

"We are going to cortexes castle" said aku.

"Can I come with, I want some pay back for what that scum bag did to my family" Said Scott. So the bandicoot team crashed into cortex castle and right when they did dingodile jumped down and as suddenly as he did Scott pulled out his gun and shot him in the head.

"Wow" Said the bandicoot.

"What are we waiting for" Said Scott.

So they went up to the tower and in the top of the tower N. Gin, Nina, and Tiny were watching the fog machine do it's work. Right when the bandicoots got up to the tower cortex threw the switch for the fog machine.

"There's something wrong!" Said the villains.

"Holy Shit, hit the deck it's going to explode!"

as soon as he said it exploded. The tower blew up and sent all of them flying into the sea.

Scott Woke up.

"What the fuck happened to me?" He said.

He was on the island everything was dark; he went into the city to investigate. The city was filled with broken windows, garbage and dead bodies.

"This is fucking weird".

He looked into a window and a body pulled him in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am your worst enemy!"

They stared fighting until Scott finally noticed he still had his shotgun, he pulled it out and shot the body. He examined the body and noticed it was Rilla Roo but black with red eyes.

"This is still fucked up" he said.

He looked into the mirror and noticed he was the same as Rilla Roo.

"What the hell? I got to check out cortex castle".

So Scott went to cortex castle and he saw a lab assistant dead on the floor with the same body condition as rilla roo, he put him on the scanner that cortex had and it said;

"DNA hit with fog and turned into dark creature."

"Damn, So that is what happened."

Scott rushed to crashes house and he saw polar and pura skinned and eaten, in the corner of the house in a dark corner he saw red glowing eyes, and the creature walked out, it was tiny.

"So your that asshole who messed cortex's fog machine?"

"What the hell are you talking about, he was the one who made miscalculations." "I am going to mess you ass up."

"I don't think so, another step and your head will be blown off and splattered on the wall."

Tiny clapped his hands and two lab assistances grabbed Scott and took him into Tiny's hut, they chained him down on a table and took his shotgun away.

"Well shit bag, we are going to torture you until you cry like a little pussy."

Scott Tried so hard to get out his vain almost popped, and then he had a dream about his family. Then he busted out of his chains and snapped Tiny's neck and grabbed his shotgun and shot the lab assistances. He ran to Wumpa Island where his secret cave was that he found when he was running from the police. "Why did I have a dream about my family?"

Scott took a nap and had another dream about his family. Scott went to the city after his dream and took a walk and them the people of Wumpa City ambushed him. Scott went on all out war on the town's people and after the fight he had an idea.

"I cannot take this shit anymore, I can stop this mess if I had the right partners, I will try to get Uka Uka and maybe Tyler Vea."

So Scott took some time to learn more fighting skills, and he learned that he was special.

"Since I got hit with the fog the most I must have got powers."

So he needed a special name.

"Hmm, dark man, no, umm, black knight, no, I got it! Dusk."

So with his powers he took care of some really annoying people. First, he went to kill ripper roo. Ripper roo was in his waterfall when he heard footsteps.

"What is it?" he asked himself

He turned around, right when he was going to yell there was a gunshot. Dusk was walking home when he thought to himself;

"Hmm, I need some wheels so my feet don't fucking hurt all the time."

So he went through town and found a nice looking car and took it to his cave and painted it black and did some bodywork on it.

"Perfect."

He took it for a spin, 40, 70, 100 he tried the brakes, and they worked on a dime. Dusk went to the native forest and found a big block on ice.

"What, ice in the forest?"

so dusk chiseled the block of ice and arose Uka.

"Who awakens me?"

"It's dusk a hater of cortex"

Uka looked around;

"Let me guess the jackass did this?"

"Yep" said dusk.

"I will kill that ass once and for all."

So dusk and uka went into the D cave and cooked up a plan to stop this mess. "Got any ideas?" Said uka.

"Not a one" Said dusk.

So dusk and uka thought of a plan.

"We will track down the bandicoots, kill the bastards" and build a machine to fix this mess." Said Dusk.

So Uka and Dusk went into the dusk mobile. And drove around the island looking for crash coco and crunch. Then they hit something they went to see what it was. It was crash! They put him in the dusk mobile and drove off. They didn't know that crash woke up and grabbed dusk

"Uka put it on Auto pilot!" said dusk

then dusk opened the window and jumped out, then crash jumped out behind him, they went out on a brawl. Then dusk pulled out one of his new inventions. It was a sleeping shot. He stabbed crash with it and he was knocked out.

"I better put him in a cage so he won't cause anymore problems." Dusk said.

So dusk and uka went out to get crunch and coco. Then they saw N. Gin on the side of the road.

"Hey asshole!" Dusk said

while giving him the middle finger. Then N. Gin jumped on the car and took dusk out of the car and threw him at a tree. When dusk got up N. Gin smashed his head on the tree and threw him again, then Nina caught dusk and head butted him, then dusk squeezed Nina's temples then her head exploded.

"So that pussy is a robot after all" Said dusk.

Then N. Gin hit him over the head with a pipe. Then Dusk grabbed him by the rocket and took his head off and smashed it into a tree.

"Well that was fun." Dusk remarked.

After that Uka got crash coco and crunch in the Dusk mobile and went to cortex castle. Uka and dusk split up and went two ways to look for cortex and a machine to fix the mess he started. Dusk was walking down corridors where he kept animals and he saw a door that said Brail, He punched it and two dead bodies' lay across the floor.

"Mom, dad? GRR That bastard I will kill him!" screamed dusk

he ran through the halls and ended up in his lab. Uka was on the floor.

"Cough, it's a trap!"

as soon as uka said it cortex electrocuted dusk. He was thrown across the room. "HAHAHA, you will never get those damn bandicoot back to normal."

"Well count on it."

Dusk took out his shotgun then shot cortex.

"What the fuck, this is a robot"

As soon as dusk said it somebody shot him in the back.

"HAHAHAHA, it is I, ripperdile."

"Who the hell are you?" I am the creator of Dr. Neo Cortex."

"What?"

"You didn't know? He was a creation of mine."

Ripperdile took him by the neck and took out a knife.

"I will finish you hero."

Right after he said that he heard a gun cock and he turned around.

"You mind" Ripperdile said jokingly.

And it was Tyler Vea he shot him.

"Thanks for saving my life, I thought you were out of town?"

"I just came back and saw what happened, So I came in the nick of time".

So dusk and Ty got uka and crash and coco and crunch and put them under the target and threw the switch and they turn back to normal.

"Aren't you going to turn back into a bandicoot?" Said Ty

"No I have to protect this town, this is a once in a lifetime thing." Said Dusk.

1 Year Later….

Ty became the Commissioner of Wumpa City and everybody went on with his or her life. Aku Aku has not been seen since the explosion, they say he is still deep in the forest of wumpa City.

"Dusk I need you" said Ty

"There was a bank broken into, and all we found was this." Ty showed him a green feather with a piece of wood.

"I will try to find the crook."

"The city thanks you dusk."

"And Tell the city; its my job."

The End… 


End file.
